I Don't Want to be Mended
by Frightfull
Summary: Taking after the events of Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand. When Tink undid all the wishes she thought she'd be free of her romantic feelings. Oneshot Tinkerbell/Terence


Title: I don't want to be Mended

Rating: K

Genre: Fantasy/Romance

Pairing: Tinkerbell/Terence

Summery: When Terence made his wish, I was forced into love. Now that the wish is undone why do I still feel the same?

Side note: This is taken after the events in Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand one of the original Disney Fairies books. So only the characters from the story will making an appearance. Also just to keep in mind in these books both Terence and Queen Clarion have brown hair and brown eyes.

*******************************************************************************************************

"Is Tink safe?" the words rang clearly in my ears despite Terence being many feet away from me. Beside him Queen Clarion smiled warmly. Beck touched my shoulder briefly her smile radiant across her face.

"Tink…." She was still stroking the wand. "It's over."

_Is it? _I thought frowning slightly; I found my eyes wondering over to where a nursing talent was helping Terence.

"Prilla." Mother dove cooed from her branch on the hawthorn tree. "Blink the wand to the Great Wandies room."

"Yes Mother Dove." Prilla responded solemnly holding out her hand for the wand. Beck and I hesitated afraid that if another fairy was holding the wand, one that didn't understand it, it might make mischief. Still Mother Dove had asked Prilla to take it, and when Mother Dove said something you obeyed. So Back and I handed Prilla the wand, still alert in case mischief started. Prilla blinked away. All around us fairies were beginning to stir. Vidia was hugging a wing washer.

"Oh love!" she cried. "I'm so happy!"

"Rani……." Dulcie approached the water talent carefully, Rani was crying a waterfall. "Are you all-

"Right? No I'm afraid not." Rani wailed, Tink felt her heart go out to her. Rani was now again without wings, and had to live with a bat inside of her. Tink would have cried to. Queen Clarion was speaking with a Nursing talent about the injuries.

"Who has the greatest injuries?" She demand a dark brown curl fell in her face and she pushed it away.

" No one is near death but Russell our scout is still suffering from a bit of fluttering flight." The fairy replied her eyes wandering to the incomplete scout who was being tended to by a nursing talent sparrow man.

"And Terence's rib is still cracked." I felt my heart thud. I frowned and tugged at my bangs. What was wrong with me? I had felt the romance drop out of my feeling for Terence. Or maybe that had been the forced romance, maybe I'd always felt something for Terence, and it had taken his wish to realize it. Or maybe it had grown there naturally over the time I'd spent in love with him. Or maybe it was a combination of both.

"Make Tink, like me like Romantically." His words had surprised me so. I'd never known Terence had felt that way for me. Sure he'd always been sweet and charming towards me, but Terence was sweet and charming towards everyone, even Vidia. He was a calm and respectable sparrow man and was well liked in fairy haven. Still that wish had been the most unexpected thing. I'd been so taken aback, but I'd only had a moment to respond to that feeling for, happiness and love for Terence had slowly crept in and whether or not I liked it I was smitten. All I could think about was Terence's brown eyes, Terence's baritone voice that was so resonant, or Terence's smile that sparkled. I thought of how he'd flown all the way across the ocean for me, how he was willing to die for me. Peter Pan had never been that way towards me. He'd always been rather indigent toward me. Ignoring or just plain forgetting me half of the time. Yet Terence was attentive toward me, and had such great faith in me. It had been his idea that I wake and fix the heart of the wand, his idea that saved Fairy Haven.

"You can fix anything." He had told me. That had been true, at least for this case anyway. I had been afraid to reverse his wish when, the time had come. I knew that all my feelings for him would evaporate as fast they had appeared. He'd be just Terence, a kind and honorable sparrow man to me. I didn't want that, I wanted him always to be _my_ Terence. My brown eyed, sparkly smile, strong armed Terence. I probably would have made it so that I was still fond of him, if our conversation didn't still ring in my head.

"I might not be able to wake the wand. The Great Wandies said we couldn't." I'd told him clutching tightly to his hand.

"You'll do it." He'd said, the faith in his voice overwhelmed me.

"I may not be able to reverse all the wishes."

"You'll be able to."

"I may not reverse your wish." I admitted. Terence had pulled me close then and muttered in my ear.

"Reverse it. We're both broken pots now. You're the Tink who has to care about me, and I'm the Terence who made you have to care."

_I don't want to be mended. _I thought as I waved the wand asking it to reverse _**all**_wishes. Slowly the feelings slipped away from me, I'd guiltily tried to grasp them back but they were gone, and I had to focus on the wand. I couldn't help but feel that there might still be something left over. Slowly I approached the area in which Terence was resting. His glow had returned to normal, his breathing was slow, but not because of close to death ness but because he was sleeping. One of the healing talents had taken off his tunic and wrapped spider web gauze around his gut where his rib had broken. Kneeling to the ground I placed my hand in his cheek. His hand twitched but he did not wake. The Healing talents had used fairy dust to put him in a very deep sleep. I brushed back a bit of his brown hair out of his face, smiling warmly. Fairies don't say thank you that was something only clumsies said. Instead I said.

"I'm so very grateful Terence." And I was, if not for him, I might have never found the bravery to attempt fixing the wands heart. Terence sighed, a sigh of contentness.

"Hello Tink." I didn't need to turn around to know it was Prilla behind me. Fairies never say hello either. Except of course Prilla.

"Fly with you Prilla." I returned still not taking my eyes off Terence.

"You dropped something while you were fixing the wand." Prilla explained, I turned around finally to face her. There in Prilla's small hand was Terence's velvet pouch, the one he'd given me with leg dust inside. "I thought you might want it."

"Yes." I responded taking the pouch with a smile at Prilla. I felt fondly the soft velvet and admiring the craftsmanship of it. Then I noticed something I'd never noticed before. Terence's name was stitched in gold on the inside of the pouch. I ran my fingers lovingly over it taking note of the feather stitched at the end of his name, the symbol of the fairy dust talents.

"How is he?" Prilla asked, her eyes gazing worriedly at Terence. "Is he going to-

"Die? Say it isn't so!" Rani made her way over her eyes brimming with fresh tears. I shook my head.

"No he'll be fine."

"Oh praise Never-

"land! Indeed!" Rani blew her nose with a leafkercheif. I giggled at my friends relief then I turned back to Terence still sleeping soundly, and took his hand.

"There could still be love."


End file.
